Flag Zombie
The Flag Zombie is a Zombie that announces the next wave. He is shown on the level progress bar as a red flag. They have the same health as a normal zombie, but move slightly faster. They can appear on both land and water. It is the 2nd zombie you will encounter in Adventure Mode. Suburban Almanac Entry Flag Zombie Flag Zombie marks the arrival of a huge pile or "wave" of zombies. Toughness: low Make no mistake, Flag Zombie loves brains. But somewhere down the line he also picked up a fascination with flags. Maybe it's because the flags always have brains on them. Hard to say. Overview Absorbs 10 normal damage shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of 5 normal damage shots before dying at 10 normal damage shots. Is as strong as a regular zombie. They also move at a fast speed. Strategy Like regular Zombies, Flag Zombies can be easily killed by Peashooters and other offensive plants. They are only holding the flags, so there is no effect on its health. Flag Zombies move faster than ordinary Zombies, so they may be able to get an equal distance, so two or three Peashooters work better than one. In Versus Mode, Flag Zombies cost 300 Brains, but when placed, the message "A Huge Wave of Zombies is Approaching!" will appear, meaning a huge wave will come out of the bushes. This can be very strategic at the beginning of a match by quickly collecting 300 Brains and rushing it against your enemy; it could also help to support your forces with additional zombies if your rival already has strong defenses. Also build them fast because they go twice as fast. Trivia *In the Game of the Year version, customized zombies can be downloaded to the game and will appear as Flag Zombies. **If you make many Zombatars, Flag Zombie will have random appearances. ***A Zombatar Flag Zombie's jaw will not move, also happening once Flag Zombie eating Plants. ***When you kill a Zombatar Flag Zombie, all the accessories on it will turn white and fall off. *The Flag Zombie, the Backup Dancer, the Zombie Yeti and the Zombie Bobsled Team are the only Zombies that can appear in a level without being shown in the seed selection, (not counting the zombies dropped by Dr. Zomboss's Zombot and the ones from Invisighoul). *Flag Zombies can appear as Ducky Tubers in the pool during Pool Levels. *The Flag Zombie is one of the Zombies that didn't appear in Level 5-10. The others are the Balloon Zombie, Zombie Bobsled Team, Digger Zombie, Dancing Zombie, Backup Dancer and Aquatic Zombies. *Clothes and skin color are not edited. They are only like the regular zombie. *The Flag Zombie is the most expensive zombie in Versus Mode, due to it representing a huge wave. When the Flag Zombie is planted, 7 zombies will appear: 4 regular zombies, 2 Conehead Zombies, and 1 Buckethead Zombie. *The Flag Zombie appears in every level (except in 1-1, 2-5, 4-5, 5-5, 5-10, Whack a Zombie, and Dr. Zomboss's Revenge). *The Flag Zombie will not appear in Zombotany, ZomBotany 2, and other Mini-games. *The Flag Zombie is the second zombie you meet. *After 5 normal damage shots, not only will his arm fall off, but his flag will also be damaged. Gallery Flag Zombie2.png|Flag zombie zombatar.png|Decorating your flag zombie Ducky TubeFlag Holder.jpg|An Ducky Tube Flag Zombie in the pool on a Snorkel Zombie My Zombie.jpg|Flag zombies can look like a Zombatar like this one Category:Zombies Category:Zombies with small form Category:Zombies with Items Category:Day Encountered Zombies Category:Zombies with Fast Speed Category:Day